Wanna' know?
by Cantaloupe
Summary: Bosco and Emily have a... talk. And Bosco learns that sometimes you really don't want to know what's bothering another person. Not sure about the rating, could probably be lower.


Okay, this was just something I needed to get out of my head... I know it's not all that good, but maybe (hopefully) it can inspire someone else to write a better B/E story... because there just isn't enough of them out there.

o O o O o O o O o

"'Night uncle B, 'night Em" Charlie said from the doorway to Boscos guestroom, where he and his sister were staying for the weekend while Faith and Fred talked things trough.

The two in front of the TV answered him back, though Emily a bit distant on account of she was concentrating on the movie. Or rather, _trying_ to concentrate on the movie. Well, if you have to be picky about it, she was trying to _look_ like she was concentrating on the movie while in reality she was ogling the hunk of burnin' love in the chair next to her.

'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' she angrily said to herself, unknowingly making a face like she'd eaten something foul. 'Pull yourself together Em, he's your uncle for gods sake! Well, okay, so he's not my real uncle, but… anyway, he's almost old enough to be my father for crying out loud, he works with my mom, and he's known me since I was a wee little kid. But omg he's sooo hot, and when he does that crooked smile thing it's just like an electric shock that goes right to… No! Don't go there!' She gave herself a shake and pried her eyes away from him and onto the television. Bosco had seen her glancing at him all evening, making faces and seemingly deep in thought, and the shuddering finally did it.

"Okay… spill." Bosco said with determination, pulling Emily out of her mental ramblings, and pushed the pause-button on the remote control. He leaned forward, arms resting on his knees. 'Those arms… I just wanna… take a bite… ungh, come off it!'

"Huh?" Emily swivelled her head fully to him, doing the innocent-routine.

"Spill," Bosco said, slowly and articulate "…as in spill the beans."

"What are you talking about?" Emily laughed softly, looking at him like he should be in a straitjacket for imagining such crazy things.

"What's going on here? I thought we'd worked things out between us, the I'm-not-stealing-your-mom-thing and all that…"

"Oh, god! It's not that! Actually, it's nothing… let's just watch the movie, okay? It was just getting to the exciting part where the… where… eh" 'Think Em, think! What the hell was the movie about again…'

"Come on, Em… you've been acting weird all day, in fact, you were acting weird all day yesterday too. I can't do anything about it if I don't know what it is." Emily emitted something between a laugh and a sigh.

"This isn't about you… well, okay, it sort of is, but… it's mostly just me. The point is, you couldn't do anything about it even if you knew what it was… nothing legal anyway." She mumbled the last words more to herself than to him.

"Are you telling me you've done something… illegal? Is that it?" About a hundred possible violations went trough his mind, but nothing he could ever imagine her doing.

"Bosco, please, I'm not stupid. I might not have all that much common sense when it comes to certain things or persons in my life, I admit that, but I'm not stupid."

"But what is it then, is it something I've done, something I've said? Are you worried about your parents? Has it got something to do with Charlie? Come on, you have to give me something to go on, I'm totally in the dark here…" Bosco tried.

"Okay." She said suddenly, throwing her arms out in defeat and standing up. "You wanna know what's bothering me? Do you really? I'll tell you what's bothering me. Just remember, you were the one who insisted, okay?" she was directly in front of him now, glaring fiercely down at him. He just gave a careful nod, a bit surprised by the sudden outburst that seemed to be mostly directed at him.

"All right. Where to start?" she did a quick turn and started pacing, afraid that she would lose her nerve if she gave herself time to think about it more closely. "I guess I have to change my earlier statement. It _is_ about you. You wanna know what's bothering me. You wanna know what it does to me when you turn on that 100W smile of yours? Wanna know how I felt just this morning, when you leaned into me to read the comics over my shoulder, and I could feel your breath against my neck? How my own breath caught in my throat, my heart were beating faster, and I had to bite my lip not to moan out loud? Wanna know about the incredibly explicit dreams I have about you and me together… naked… sweaty… and how I wake up from those same dreams, entangled in my sheets, panting heavily, on the verge of release…"

She had been closing in on him as she talked, and was now standing over him with one hand on each armrest, while he leaned back in the chair just looking at her, too stunned to form a sentence.

"But… Em, this is… I… it's… it's…"

"Crazy? Impossible? Teenage hormones? Yes, I know that already, but that's not exactly doing anything for me!" She straightened up and stood there, hands on hips, looking expectantly at him. "So, what's your plan of action?"

"Wha…?!"

"You said you couldn't do anything when you didn't know what it was. Now you know. So, what are you going to do about it?" she said, trying to stay serious, but failing completely when she saw the panicked look on his face.

"I… I just… wasn't expecting something like… this." Exasperated he ran his hands trough his hair. "You _do_ realise that we are not gonna happen, right? Never, ever? That it would be wrong in so many ways I can't even count them all?"

"Of course I do!" she spat. "But that just makes it even more frustrating!" she started pacing again. "I didn't tell you this so we could run away and get married and live happily ever after, 'cause as I've already told you, I'm not stupid. I wasn't planning on letting you know anything about this at all, but you were all knight-in-shining-armour wanting to help me, and I just wanted to get you to shut up before I lost my grip and jumped you right there on the spot… I'm sorry."

"No… no need to be sorry... you can't help what you're feeling. But seriously, I have no idea whatsoever how we should go about this. I mean, it will probably… go away, eventually, but in the meantime…"

"We can't avoid each other altogether, that would seem suspicious, and I would really miss you. But maybe we could try to keep a certain distance between us, you know, not the cold-angry-uncomfortable kind of distance but more… physically?"

"Agreed, and let's not hug or shake hands on that… "

o O o O o O o O o

THE END


End file.
